Bears
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: Where Sakura explains just how gorgeous Sasuke really is, and Naruto hopes the traitor ends up being mauled by bears. minor NaruHina, Team7


Bears.

By: Xmarksthespot

Disclaimer: I don't own.

XxXx

Naturally, one would think that when Sasuke Uchiha came back to Konoha, Team 7 would act as super glue to him by day, and a hawk by night. Which was true for Sakura and Kakashi who watched his actions periodically, even sneaking into his bedroom every once in a while to make sure the lump underneath the covers was actually him and not a pile of pillows – obviously, the Uchiha wasn't very fond of that.

Naruto however, didn't stay attach to him by the hip, nor did his bright blue eyes trail his best friend everywhere he went. Rather, he _glared_ at him with resentment, cursing at his every move, every step, every _breath_ that Sasuke made.

And thanks to Sakura, Naruto grew to hate him even more.

"I hate him," the blond spoke bluntly one afternoon as he and Sakura stood on the side, watching the two Sharingan wielders spar. His arms were crossed, and his brows were dropped.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura glanced over to her teammate, curious as to what their teacher had done this time. However, she grew confused when Naruto shook his head.

"That bastard..."

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked, surprised at his nod.

It took Sakura another moment to respond, as she ran through a list of things in her head. She came across no significant reason as to why Naruto would be so angry with Sasuke – other than the latter trying to kill the former some time ago, but Naruto had mentioned that he was already passed that.

She decided to verbalize her thoughts. "What did he do?"

There was an eerie silence that followed her question, as Naruto's eyes narrowed across the field. The edge of his mouth twisted into what looked like a scowl, and then in a low, harsh voice, he began.

"Last week..."

Sakura stared at him with worry.

"I was with Hinata-chan at Ichiraku's, and we were enjoying ourselves when that _bastard_ showed up, with his _stupid_ ego of his – I mean, does he really think that he's still cool, Sakura-chan? I mean, I'm _way_ cooler than him and – "

"Naruto."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Anyway, so I was talking to Hinata-chan about the super cool move that I've been practicing with Konohamaru when Sasuke comes and goes: _So when are we training?_" Naruto – pathetically – tried to imitate Sasuke's tone of voice. "_You should stop wasting time and train; the chuunin exams are coming up and I'm not being held back because of you_– like, what is that even supposed to mean? I'm the strongest in the village and he thinks _I'm_ going to hold him back? _Bitch_, please!"

"Naruto," Sakura said with a sigh.

"Ah-hem, well anyway, I got really annoyed, cause he was totally bothering me and Hinata-chan, and I may've _accidentally_ spilled some of my tea onto his shirt. Then the bastard goes and starts cursing at me and then..." Naruto gulped, "_He took off his shirt_."

Sakura blinked several times, staying silent. She tried to find the hidden problem that made Naruto so mad, but eventually gave up. "So..." she stretched the word, "what does this mean?"

The blond's jaw dropped open as he turned to face Sakura. "What does this mean? Sakura-chan, that bastard took off his shirt _in front of Hinata-chan_."

"Um..."

"HINATA-CHAN _BLUSHED_, SAKURA-CHAN. SHE BLUSHED WHEN SHE SAW HIM TAKE OFF HIS RAGS. I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT BASTARD TO BE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR HER BLUSHING."

Sakura flinched at the sudden volume increase, and took a step back to allow elbow room as she wiped her face. "Geeze Naruto, say it, don't spray it."

Naruto proceeded to cross his arms once again, angrily turning towards Kakashi and Sasuke again who seemed to have discontinued their sparring match. Sharp teeth were visible between his lips as he growled; his eyes trailed the Uchiha who was walking towards his belongings on the other side of the field. "I'll never forgive him. I don't even see what girls see in that jackass. He's not at all cute. I mean, if they want cute, _I'm _the – "

He was cut off by Sakura's laughter.

"Oh, _come on_, Naruto. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Sasuke-kun _is_ cute. He's gorgeous actaully. I mean, it's actually quite frustrating for a girl to be so jealous of a guy's looks, but it's true." She gave a heavenly sigh, then mirrored Naruto by adjusting her sight to the Uchiha who was approaching them.

Naruto scoffed. "You can't be serious, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto," Sakura began, "if Sasuke was lost in the woods and he couldn't use his chakra – "

"Why wouldn't he be able to use his chakra?"

"– and he didn't have his katana –"

"He _always _has his sword though – "

"And the only thing he had on him was his the clothes on his back," Sakura didn't bother answering Naruto, "and he was facing a bear–"

"Why would –"

She lifted a finger. "Just let me finish, Naruto. Well, if Sasuke was in the woods, with no weapon, no power, no energy and there was a bear... Well, he would get _mauled_ by the bear, but the bear would actually stay away from his face because it wouldn't want to ruin such beauty."

Naruto only stared at her, first giving her the look of confusion, then the look of disgust. He shook his head in disbelief.

That was when Sasuke arrived.

"Oh hi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said and Naruto _knew_ she was using every bit of her energy (just as Hinata did) not to stare at his muscular physique. "Here, let me get my bag so I can bandage those wounds for you!"

Sasuke merely nodded in response, watching as the medic pranced off rather nervously. Then, he turned to Naruto, who had the strangest look plastered onto his whiskered face. He let an eyebrow rise, questioning the blond and his silence. He received no reply.

"Hn, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto only glared back though, with clenched teeth and his arms crossed. Then, with all the hatred that he could conjure up into his voice, he snarled a sentence at Sasuke.

"I hope you get mauled by a bear."

* * *

Xxxx

I got the idea when I found a picture on tumblr, that had an image of a bear, and a quote saying: "If you ever get mauled by bears, I hope they stay away from your face because I think you're cute."

Hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
